The Way it Should Have Gone
by peppycat147
Summary: Set during the Ouran Sports Festival and Chapter 47 of the Manga. Kyoya is doing some work in Conference Room 1 when he is visited by Kaoru. An unexpected compliment changes the situation all together. A short KyoKao fic.


**A/N: Hi all! I'm sick at home so I decided to write a fic. This takes place during the sports festival during Volumes ten and eleven of the manga. Most of this is taken straight from the manga but of course I've manipulated it just a little. It'll just be a short one-shot so I hope you enjoy!** **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club and all rights go to author Bisco Hatori**

Kyoya Ootori sat alone in Conference Room 1. It was silent, until a knock came at the door. In walked an auburn haired teen. Kaoru Hitachiin.

"There's a huge commotion out there, Kyoya." he said. "Ootori VS Kuze has now become Ootori VS Souh.

"Kaoru..." Kyoya said.

"Traffic to the Host Club's website has suddenly doubled too. Plus, for some reason, the photo book is in print again."

"Is it selling well?" Kyoya asked, tapping at his laptop.

Kaoru looked slightly irritated, "I knew it! Did you pick a fight with Milord with this in mind all along?"

"What a rude assumption, that actually angers me." Kyoya stated. "But I saw an opportunity so I decided to drag out our fight and make profit."

"Aren't you being a bit cruel to Milord? I don't even understand why you got angry in the first place. That rumor that you're angry because he became the Red Team's second-in-comand is false, right? Milord's silly complacency is nothing new."

"I know."

"Using you as pretext to hold the festival was pathetic, but..."

"I know."

"And I think Milord was tired of Kuze trying to pick fights with you..."

"I know."

"...So he wanted to but and end to it by holding a competition! So.." Kaoru stopped, realising Kyoya had been agreeing with him.

"Huh? You knew that?" But I was just saying what came into mind in the heat of the moment..." Kaoru confessed.

"Regardless, you are correct about Tamaki's motive." Kyoya said.

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because he's sticking his nose into my business. I don't care what Kuze thinks of me. But I think it's quite annoying being dragged in a competition that is of no benefit to me. He ought to lave things be between Kuze and myself. I believe that as long as people we care about understand us, the other stuff doesn't matter. Don't you agree?"

Kaoru stared at Kyoya, moved and surprised by the words of the raven haired teen.

"Why are you making that face?" Kyoya asked.

"Um, yeah..." a drop of sweat rolled down Kaoru's cheek. "...I agree. You know... I just realised for the first time that you are really cute. I hear tsundere characters are all the rage now."

"I see..."

 _Say something you fool!_ Kyoya told himself. _Tell him how you feel! Tell him how much you love him!_

"Kyoya? I... I was kidding..." Kaoru looked hurt.

"Oh, pity." Kyoya looked up from his laptop and met Kaoru's gaze.

"What...? What do you mean?"

 _What a innocent fool he pretends to be,_ Kyoya smirked.

"Kaoru, you're not dumb." he stood up and slowly walked over to the amber eyed standing a few feet away from him.

Even though he was only slightly taller, his intimidating personality made it seem that he was towering over Kaoru.

"What do _you_ think I mean?"

Kaoru smirked. "I take it back."

He linked his slim fingers between Kyoya's. There were little bumps on the middle and index finger on his left hand.

"You need to not grip your pen so hard," Kaoru noted. "It's leaving little bumps on your fingers."

"Oh well." Kyoya shrugged.

"Did you just... Shrug?"

"Yes, why?"

"You don't shrug! That's weird."

Kaoru giggled a strangely feminine giggle. Kyoya let go of one of Kaoru's hands and traced his jaw line with two fingers, stopping at his chin.

"You know, I'm not the only cute one in this room." Kyoya smiled flirtily.

"Oh really?" Kaoru returned the gesture.

Kyoya parted his lips slightly before tilting Kaoru's chin upwards. He pressed his lips against Kaoru's, which were dry from running outside. He brought his lips slowly to a close and repeated the action. The kiss was short, but sweet. Kaoru pulled away first, his cheeks tinged red.

"I should go practice with the others, we don't want them goofing off." Kaoru smiled.

"Okay, but come find me if you need anything." Kyoya returned the smile, before dropping Kaoru's hand.

"Kay! See ya!" he was still blushing.

"Oh, one more thing." Kyoya said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If this gets out, I'll sign you up for the marathon."

"Ah! The Shadow King is back!" Kaoru giggled before running out of the room giddily.

Kyoya sat back in his chair, and smiled to himself. The White Team was definitely going to win.

 **A/N: Yay! I'm proud of me even though it was short. Please leave a review and tell me what you think; criticism is welcome! Until next time good bye :3**


End file.
